


Ghosted

by Jane St Clair (3jane)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jane/pseuds/Jane%20St%20Clair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has adolescent flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> For Te:  
> I think last night  
> you were driving circles around me...

Lex's been in love, but only once, and it was a long time ago. Four  
years. Which isn't a long time to, say, his father, or to anyone  
else in middle age, but at the moment it's just under twenty percent  
of his life, and it feels like eons.

He knew Bruce from a few dozen social events. And they knew each  
other when they were kids, both haunting the edges of parties in  
uncomfortable formal wear, more interested in lurking and watching  
than in being fussed over. But in 1997, Lex was seventeen, in his  
freshman year of university, and Bruce Wayne was twenty-one, and  
neither of them was burrowing under heirloom furs.

They were both stronger than last time. Sharper-edged, smarter. More  
interested in each other. What started at a party at which Lex drank  
too much and Bruce drank nothing was still going days later, in  
Bruce's Jaguar, pulled off one of the coastal roads northeast of the  
city. Headlights pouring over the cliff. Bruce's impossibly perfect  
sound system cut in and out when the radio signal flickered, and Lex  
eventually fed the thing a compact disc just to mute the static.

He hadn't realized how quiet that would make it. The car was as  
quiet and expensive-smelling as the coat rooms had been, and Bruce  
was. Lex didn't think he was romantic enough to call Bruce Wayne  
beautiful, but he was fascinating. Gorgeous. Smart and probably  
insane, but interested in Lex in a way that few people were.

So it was probably that, as much as anything else, that led to the  
first kiss. The next ones fed off it. Bruce's tongue in Lex's mouth,  
Bruce's fingers between Lex's legs. Until Bruce finally crawled over  
the stick shift and settled next to Lex in the passenger's seat.  
Warm, soft kisses all that night, and they did, in fact, fog up the  
car's windows. Bruce rolled Lex more or less on top of him, somehow,  
and it seemed reasonable, given how massive Bruce was in comparison  
with a body Lex knew was never going to be huge.

Sometime in their kissing, the disc ended, and they were back to  
late-night radio. The static wasn't enough to bother him, by then,  
and the music was a slow buzz at the back of his skull.

The passenger's seat was laid out nearly flat. Bruce mouthed along  
every bone junction in Lex's skull, careful as a medical student. He  
kissed Lex behind his ears. Kissed his underarms, pushing his shirt  
back just enough to reach them.

Sometime after that, Lex was alone in his seat and Bruce was back  
behind the wheel, and the sun was stretching grey over the water,  
and they still hadn't left. Bruce traced patterns in the palms of  
Lex's hands and wouldn't say anything. Lex was achingly hard, and  
Bruce wouldn't touch him.

Eventually Lex realized that he was going to have to drive. He found  
them a bed and breakfast, farther north along the coast, empty in  
the off-season, and bedded them both down. Except that he was too  
wired to sleep, and Bruce only sat on the bed and watched him.

Kissed him, when Lex demanded it. Mouth, chest, stomach. Naked,  
eventually, and Bruce stroked Lex until he came, did everything Lex  
asked for. Kissed him afterward, and searched his face for a while.

They didn't sleep. Bruce dressed and went out, came back an hour  
later with coffee, and Lex was naked, on the bed, reading.

In the course of that afternoon, Lex remembers, there were a lot of  
teeth in play. Bruce marked nearly the whole expanse of Lex's body.

They drove back to Gotham sometime after midnight, without ever  
having experienced breakfast. Lex counted thirty-nine hours that  
he'd been awake. Bruce dropped him at the glass doors of the  
family's Gotham penthouse, and kissed him again, leaning against the  
side of the car while the doormen looked everywhere but at them.  
This moment that made his heart beat faster. He was always  
fanscinated by Bruce's lack of shame, his ability to make scenes in  
public without making a freak of himself. Just so consciously  
sexual, so utterly gorgeous.

Lex slept that night with his door locked, naked and curled around  
himself, with his heart pounding.


End file.
